


The Monster Mash

by mambo



Series: four years of college and plenty of knowledge [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College AU, Frat Boy!Bucky, Halloween, M/M, Punk!Steve, Skinny!Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 11:39:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2466878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mambo/pseuds/mambo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve Rogers is not a big fan of hay rides. Even when he's sitting on Bucky's lap.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Monster Mash

**Author's Note:**

> This came from a Tumblr request from insidious-intent asking for our boys to go on a hay ride together.

If it weren’t for Bucky’s strong arms holding Steve firmly on his lap, Steve would’ve fallen out of this hay cart ages ago. Steve has his bony ass plopped on top of Bucky, ostensibly to save room on the crowded cart, but as Bucky nuzzles into Steve’s neck and asks if he’s warm enough for about the nth time, Steve begins to wonder if there were ulterior motives involved in this arrangement.

The cart lurches—Dum Dum’s driving the tractor that the cart is attached to and Steve gets the feeling that this may stop being a picturesque autumn hay ride and start being a horror movie where college students are run over by a tractor—which simultaneously makes Bucky tighten his grip around Steve’s chest just a bit too tightly, restricting his already over-taxed lungs, and jolting Peter Parker so that his head sort of knocks into Gwen Stacey’s nose as the two of them are kissing. As Steve coughs and Bucky frets and apologizes, Gwen scrunches up her face and rubs at her sore nose while Peter apologizes profusely. Peter’s a nice kid and Steve is more than glad that he didn’t end up joining Psi Upsilon and rushed Sigma Pi instead, but the constant public displays of affection between him and Gwen get to be a little much for Steve’s taste.

Then again, Bucky is currently smoothing down his hair and kissing the shaved side of his head, apologizing over and over for holding on too tight. Steve rolls his eyes. “Just tell me that this ride is over soon,” he mutters and he can hear Bucky chuckle close to his ear. It isn’t that Steve doesn’t like the cool autumn breeze or Bucky’s warm breath on his neck, it’s just that this time of year means corn field pollen and dipping temperatures, neither of which are great for Steve’s precarious health.

“Yeah buddy, just a couple more minutes.”

“Isn’t it kinda weird that you call your boyfriend buddy?” Peter asks from the other side of the hay cart and sometimes Steve wonders why Peter doesn’t leave stuff well enough alone. He likes it when Bucky calls him buddy. He doesn’t want Peter to get it into Bucky’s head that he shouldn’t, especially since Steve (and, well, Bucky) totally saved Peter’s butt from Brock Rumlow last year.

Gwen elbows Peter in the stomach and Steve likes her more by the minute.

Peter umphs, but Bucky just laughs. “He’s my best friend, too,” he explains and Steve looks over at Dum Dum, trying to keep from blushing.

“That’s great,” Gwen says, in her surprisingly throaty voice. Steve can relate to the deep voice thing; Darcy still calls him Deep Throat, even if it’s more than awkward. “How long have you guys been together?”

“It’ll be a year in a few weeks.” Steve doesn’t need to even look at Bucky to know that he’s preening.

Peter gives Steve a look. “You guys weren’t together when, uh, that party?” He’s giving Gwen a side glance and Steve wonders if she knows about Peter’s foray into Psi U territory.

From the way she rolls her eyes, Steve is guessing yes.

And then they stop, lurching forward and Bucky can just barely keep his arms around Steve and keep him from flying. (Peter doesn’t fare so well; he actually falls off the hay and onto his ass as Gwen laughs, though she does help him back up.) Dum Dum hollers over, “Here we are, folks. Welcome to this year’s annual Spooky Boogie party!”

There’s general hoopla from the packed hay cart. It’s full of Sigma Pis and their dates and Steve can’t help but be swept up in the good atmosphere, even if he is trying his absolute best to be grumpy. But God, this night last year he was watching True Blood and crying. Now Bucky is not-so-subtly trying to help Steve off of the cart—even though he obviously doesn’t need any help, thank you very little—and grinning at him like he doesn’t even mind that his tiny, asthmatic boyfriend is making Bucky carry his extra inhaler in the tight pocket of his leather pants.

Dum Dum is going all out for his final Spooky Boogie party; they’re having it in an abandoned barn close to campus with a big bonfire and enough spiked apple cider to inebriate most of campus.

But Steve is more than a little nervous that something bad will happen. He’s getting over a cold. His Andy Warhol costume isn’t too warm, even if he is wearing a black turtleneck. And he’s sure that Bucky will get sick of him at some point, maybe want to go hang out with his friends. Which is fine, it totally is, but it’s not like Steve can just wander back to his room from here, even with the brothers switching off driving the carts too and from campus. He’ll just—

Bucky knocks his shoulder into Steve’s. “I can hear you thinkin’ babe.”

“Cannot,” Steve counters because he is obviously seven years old.

Bucky grins, settling a hand around Steve’s waist and pulling him close into his side. Bucky’s dressed as a pirate again, supposedly because Steve didn’t get to see the full effect of his costume last year—he had lost his eyepatch and bandana by the time he made it to the hallway outside Steve’s room—and Bucky wanted to really make sure that Steve knows how good he looks in leather slacks. “Don’t worry. You say the word and we’re outta here, ‘kay?”  
Steve rolls his eyes. Like he’s going to make Bucky leave when he’s having--

“And then maybe we can have a little party of our own in my room, if that’d be amenable to you, of course,” he adds with a lecherous sort of grin.

Steve doesn’t roll his eyes again, but that’s only because somewhere in the back of his mind he hears Sarah Rogers’s voice telling him that if he does that over and over his eyes’ll get stuck up there.

“Yeah idiot, I’d be _amenable_.”

The fallen leaves crunch under their feet as they walk towards a mildly dilapidated—though fire code ready—barn. Speakers inside are booming out some bass-driven song and a small bonfire is already burning, even if it’s not dark out yet.

“It’ll be fun,” Steve says, simultaneously bracing and convincing himself. “Think they’ll play _The Monster Mash_?”

“They will if I want ‘em too,” Bucky responds. “And I want whatever you want.” Steve rolls his eyes because yeah, Sarah Rogers’s voice is in the back of his mind, but he’s also ninety-five pounds of sarcasm rolled into one little punk. But Bucky just looks down at him fondly and says, “I want you to be happy. And if _The Monster Mash_ makes you happy, then I’m willin’ to oblige ya.”

And then Steve nuzzles into Bucky’s side, breathes soft against his chest and mutters, “With you I’m always happy. Monster Mash or no.”

——

The party’s not too bad. And when the DJ—Jim, because he has the best music taste—plays the song, everyone yells and dances along, Steve and Bucky included.

**Author's Note:**

> The Tumblr is whtaft.tumblr.com. But I feel like if you were going to follow me you'd've done it already. Whatever man. It's not like I have easily hurt feelings. (This is a lie.)


End file.
